Heylin Exchange
by Take The Chopsticks And Run
Summary: What if Kimiko joined the heylin side but the others didn't know? What if new dragons come to the temple and one makes a beeline for Rai? What if Chase swapped Kimiko with a heylin girl? Would that put a strain on Kims and Rai's relationship? Raixkim! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

"KIMIKO!"

"What?" Kimiko shouted.

"Come here!" shouted Raimundo.

"Why?"

"Don't question your Shoku Warrior!" he joked.

"Fine. Coming." Kimiko got up and walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"BOO!" Rai shouted while jumping out from behind the door.

"AAAH!" She screamed. They both burst into laughter. Rai grabbed her round the waist and swung her around. "Put me down Rai!"

"Okay, okay," he said while putting her down. She turned around and looked into his eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how I have the best boyfriend in the whole world," she smirked. She and Raimundo had been going out for a month now. Once Rai became Shoku Warrior he finally managed to gather up the courage to ask her out.

"Anyway I'm going for a jog through the forest," stated Kimiko.

"Can I come?" he asked her leaning against the table.

"Hmm, let me think about it... nope."

"Aww why?" he whined

"Haven't you heard of personal time? And please don't whine, you sound like Spicer!" They both shuddered.

"Okay! Definitely won't!" he noted.

"Good! Anyway I will be back soon," she said walking out the room.

"Okay, be careful!" She stuck her head back around the doorframe.

"When am I never?" she teased. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!"

**One hour later**

Kimiko ran over the leaves that had fallen off the trees. It was autumn so she couldn't help notice all of the different shades of reds and browns.

As a kid, Kimiko loved jumping through all the piles of leaves with Keiko. They would spend hours running through them. Eventually whoever made the pile would come out and shout at them. The two would just look at each other and laugh then move on to the next pile.

Suddenly Kimiko tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face. She pulled herself up and looked at her clothes.

"Oh god! It's going to take me forever to get that mud out of the white." She exclaimed while pulling down at the bottom of her top to inspect it.

Letting go of her top she then looked at her watch_. "An hour already?_ _I better get back" _she thought.

"Oh, look who it is! The mighty Dragon of Fire! Exactly the person I wanted to see." Kimiko whipped her head around in all directions till her eyes settled on the last person she wanted to see.

There standing in the shadows was Chase Young.

"How are you Kimiko?" he asked while stepping out of the trees.

"What do you want Chase?" she hissed getting into her fighting stance.

"I have come to give you an offer."

"I refuse to join your side."

"How did I guess that you would know what I was here for?"

"Um, maybe because that's all you ever ask us to do?"

"Well once you hear the offer I think you might rethink your answer."

I doubt it," Kimiko said while looking at him sceptically. "But carry on."

"Join the Helyin side but if you refuse there will be consequences."

"Oh, really? Like what? I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"We'll see about that."

"Okay, carry on," she told him.

There is a bomb planted inside your precious temple. If you refuse I will blow up your friends and your precious boyfriend."

Kimiko's face fell. Terror filled her eyes. That was certainly not what she was expecting. He had to be lying! How could he have smuggled a bomb in? Surely someone would have heard!

"But if you accept, there are some things that will go to your advantage. Your appearance will change; you will acquire new powers and if you choose this to be your fate, your friends will never know you joined the Heylin side unless you decide otherwise."

He then pulled out a trigger from his pocket.

"Oh you will have your own room at my castle and will have your every need seen to"

Now he was just trying to make it sound as if she was going on a six star vacation.

"You have ten seconds. Ten" Panic started to fill Kimiko.

_If I accept that will mean dishonouring the Xiaolin side._

"Nine... eight."

_But if it will save my friends..._

"Seven."

_Yeah but if they ever found out they would hate me forever!_

"Six... five."

_And it's Chase so he could be lying _

"Four... three."

_But then he might not be _

"Two." He put his finger on to the trigger, ready to blow up everyone.

_Time to decide_

"Okay!" He stopped counting and looked at her. "Okay, I will do it."

"Good. I thought you would." He said obviously pleased with himself.

Kimiko gave him a dirty look. "Don't think I'm going to like this! I'm only doing this for the sake of my friends!"

"Oh I know. Now come here." Kimiko slowly went over to him. As soon as she was close enough he slammed his palm into her chest. A dark mist started to surround Kimiko.

She was lifted off the ground while the mist continued circling her. The sky then filled with dark clouds and it started pouring with rain. Thunder then sounded and lightning started hitting trees causing a fire.

Suddenly Kimiko was dropped from the sky. She landed on her knees while breathing heavily. Slowly she lifted up her head and stood up.

She was unrecognisable.

Her once sapphire blue orbs of eyes were now purple and her originally black, midway hair was now purple and went right down to her knees.

Her hair had a mixture of three shades in it. Her roots until down to her shoulders was light purple, her shoulders down to just lower than her hips was normal purple and from their down to her knees was a dark purple.

She wore a plain purple belly top with a purple tutu skirt with purple ruffles at the top and bottom with black in the middle that reached down to half way down her thighs. She had black fish net tights on underneath and what looked like black ballerina shoes but the ribbon only tied around her ankles. Her hair was also tied up into a high ponytail.

The only part that was the same was the skin colour. She was still as pale as before.

"Now that you look evil come with me. I'm sure you will like your new friends."

"What?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I have got some new," he paused to think for the right word. "Minions, and now you shall join them."

Kimiko was shocked.

"Come along, we don't have all day!" he called back at her. Kimiko reluctantly followed. She looked up to the sky. The storm had passed. It obviously was only there because the Xiaolin had lost a warrior. No doubt Master Fung now knew. Well he would have at least realised that something was wrong.

Settling her attention back at the sky she saw that the stars were now coming out and it was a full moon.

"I'm so sorry Rai," she whispered before running after Chase.

**Okay new story! And this time it's a XS one. **

**Anyway I had this idea for a while so I decided to start it and see what people thought so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Okay here is the URL for Kimiko's skirt just in case you didn't get my description.**

**./imgres?q=evil+purple+clothing&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=605&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=U9CJCmhQWKnrIM:&imgrefurl=.com/evil_faith_mini_black_purple/thing%3Fid%3D20118081&docid=O_ytcl31OdjzoM&imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%%253Djpg%2526size%253Dl%2526tid%253D20118081&w=300&h=300&ei=97P7TrIX1KjwA9GcraEB&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=440&sig=105462119996003184659&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=129&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0&tx=54&ty=64**

**(I know it's long isn't it :L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm replacing this chapter as I made quite a few mistakes in it and i want to sort them out. **

**I got a review from someone saying that they didn't like how I changed Kimiko's name. I'm really sorry about that but the thing is it's a key part to the plot and i can't change it.**

**To make it up to you though when it shows that Kimiko is speaking instead of at the end saying 'said Mist' I will just say 'said Kim or Kimiko. **

**Anyway hope this is better.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown **_

Rai sighed as he looked out the window. She had been gone for an hour and he was starting to get worried.

"I hope she's okay," he whispered to himself.

"What did you say Raimundo partner?" asked Clay from behind him. Raimundo jumped and turned around.

"Clay! It's you," Rai exclaimed.

"Sorry partner, did I give you a fright?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he replied.

"Anyway what's wrong?" Clay asked.

"Nothing," Rai sighed.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be staring out the window like a pig waiting for food!" exclaimed Clay.

"It's probably me being over protective again but-."

"Kimiko's gone out somewhere and hasn't returned and you're worried," Clay interrupted. Rai looked at him. "Thought so."

"It's just that I keep thinking something bad is going to happen!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Kimiko will walk right through those doors any second now and we will have dinner and then continue life."

"Yeah, you're right," Rai said standing up straight. "Thanks Clay man."

"Anytime," Suddenly there was a bang from outside. The two boys looked outside to see in the distance black clouds with lightning striking down starting a fire.

"Clay, something's wrong," Rai said.

"Defiantly, maybe Master Fung knows," Clay agreed.

"Let's go," the two warriors ran out and over to where Master Fung was standing staring over to the forest.

"Master Fung!" began Rai.

"I know," he said. They both stood and looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "Something has happened."

"A Master Fung, I'm sorry but I think that was kinda obvious," Rai said. "Do you know what it is?"

"He really means does it involve Kimiko," Clay put in. Rai scowled at him.

"Is Kimiko not here?" asked Master Fung surprised.

"No, she went for a jog in the woods," explained Rai.

"Really?" Master Fung said looking back at the forest. He was surprised to see that the storm has already calmed and looked like it wasn't even there. Even the fires were gone. "When did she leave?"

"About an hour ago," Rai answered. He was starting to get really worried now. "Master Fung please! Does it involve Kimiko?"

"I can't say for sure but I know one thing."

"What?" they both asked.

"The balance of the Xiaolin and Heylin has been altered in some way."

"What does that mean to us?" questioned Clay.

"I'm really not too sure Clay. All I know is that our lives aren't going to be the same for a while."

_At Chase's Place_

"Everyone! Gather round!" shouted Chase while walking over to his throne followed by the new Kimiko. Out of the shadows emerged six people; one of which she recognised as Spicer.

"Okay everyone meet your new team mate," Chase turned and presented Kimiko. "This is Mist."

Kimiko took a moment to think over this new name. It wasn't that bad but she was going to have to live with it either way.

"Or should I say the former Dragon of Fire," continued Chase. Everyone gawked at her.

"Kimiko? Is that really you?" asked Jack.

"Shut it Spicer!" she snapped. "And yes it is."

"Whoa, you really did it this time Chase!" exclaimed one girl with light blue hair.

"Yeah, I mean how did you do it?" asked a boy from the corner.

"Black mail, that's how," answered another girl with pink hair. She started walk over to another wall with her arms folded. "He's very good at that, aren't you Chase?"

For a few seconds the two seemed to have a stare off before Chase cleared his throat and began talking again.

"Let me introduce you all. First up ice," he stated. Up walked the blue hair girl. Ice also had long hair but hers only went down to her waist. I was left down but the sides were clipped back with clips with icicles on them. She had very, very light blue eyes and was very pale.

She wore a light blue denim jacket with a matching skirt. They both had white fur around all the edges and she had perfectly manicured nails. She had light brown ugg boots on with fur sticking up around the edges.

"Ice controls, well, ice," said Chase. "And next is Ciaran."

The boy from the corner walked out to reveal a tall and skinny boy. He had black hair and matching eyes. Just like the others he was extremely pale and his hair was spiked up.

He wore black, lace up boots and black skinny jeans with a plain black polo shirt.

"Ciaran controls darkness," continued Chase. "And this is Blade."

Up walked a tall, blonde haired boy with grey eyes. He was pale and his hair was kind of like Raimundo's.

He was wearing grey chinos with a grey top with green around the top rim, pink around the left sleeve rim, black on the right and blue around the bottom rim. He also had a multi-coloured cap on.

"Blade controls metal and his brother, Jayden controls wood." A boy just a bit shorter than Blade stood up next to him. He had brown hair which was a bit longer than his brothers and he also had dark brown eyes. He was pale too.

He wore brown skinny jeans with Nike high tops. He wore a brown Adidas zippie which was left un-zipped with a white top underneath.

"Finally is Rage." Up stood the pink haired girl. She had short jagged hair that reached down to her shoulders. She had a side fringe which was light pink and the rest of her hair had different shades of pink in it. She was also pale.

She wore an off the shoulder pink, belly top with pink short shorts. She also had pink ballet pumps with the ribbon going just up her legs.

"Rage doesn't really control anything. She just shoots pink fire."

With a click of her fingers Rage summoned a pink flame in her hand.

"Anyway, now that that's over, Rage would you mind taking Mist to her room. She will be sharing with you and Ice," commanded Chase.

"I thought that you said I would have my own room," Kimiko said.

"Yeah well, I lied." With that he left the room. Mist looked over at Rage. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, lets' go," she said while walking out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown **_

"Okay, this is our room," said Rage. The room was very plain. It had three single beds at the top and a wardrobe in the right corner. Other than that it had a small window on the left wall. "That's your bed in the left corner. Mine's in the middle and the other one is Ice's."

"Um, thanks I guess," said Kimiko. She walked over and sat on her bed. "Just wondering, why do we have a wardrobe when we don't have any other clothes?"

Rage looked at her for a second then burst out laughing.

"Aw that's a good one," said Rage wiping a tear from her eye. She then looked at Kim and stopped. "Wait, you're being serious?"

Kimiko nodded her head.

"Well for a start, it's only you and me who doesn't have any other clothes."

"Why?" asked Kimiko.

"It's a long story," answered Rage.

"Is it something to do with the reason why everyone else has an element other than you?" Rage looked at her weird.

"You know for an ex-Xiaolin Warrior your pretty smart," said Rage. "But it's not just that."

"Then what is it?"

Suddenly Blade walked into the room.

"Getting on well with the newbie are we Rage?" Rage gave him a sarcastic smile.

"What's it to you Blade?" She questioned him. He put his hands up in a defensive way.

"Oh nothing to me, just being curious," he shot back. "Anyway, Chase told me to tell you that he wants us all in the throne room now."

"Fine, tell him we'll be there in two minutes," Rage told him.

"Okay, I won't," he smirked before walking out the room.

"That boy," Rage muttered under her breath. She turned her attention back to Kim. "Come on, let's go."

"But what about-," started Kimiko.

"Just forget about it," snapped Rage. Kimiko looked at her as she walked down the hall. _Something's not right here and I will find out what it is,_ she thought to herself before following Rage.

_**At the Temple**_

"Clay it's been more than thirteen freaking hours since that storm and Kimiko is still not here!" shouted Raimundo. "What more proof do you want that she's in trouble?"

"I agree with Raimundo," said Omi. "It's been a full night and if she wasn't in trouble Kimiko would have contacted us by now."

"Yeah you're right," agreed Clay.

"I say we tell Master Fung that we're going out to search for Kimiko," stated Raimundo.

"That is fine young monks," said a voice behind them. The three warriors jumped up and turned to face Master Fung. "Go but be back soon for there is a surprise."

"Okay Master Fung," they said while bowing.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Omi.

_An hour later_

"Rai partner, maybe we should just give up. It's been over an hour and we still haven't found a trace," said Clay while leaning against a tree.

"You can go home if you want but I'm going to carry on looking," said Rai while walking into a clearing. There were lots of leaves on the ground and scorch marks but what really caught his attention was the footprints.

"Um guys, come here," he shouted. Clay and Omi ran up beside him and looked around.

"What happened here?" asked Clay.

"I'm not too sure but look at these footprints," Rai said pointing at them. "There are small ones and big ones."

Omi and Clay looked at each other.

"And what does that have to do with Kimiko?" questioned Omi.

"Okay, we are in a forest in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mountains. Tell me how many people have you seen since we came to live here walking around?" said Rai.

They both thought for a moment.

"None," they replied. Rai bent down so that he could look more closely at them.

"Exactly, so tell me what are _two_ pairs of footprints doing here, never mind one?" Rai said looking at them. No one answered. "And it looks like it was a man and a teenager and from the shape of the smaller footprints it looks like a girls."

Rai stood up and faced them.

"So what does that tell us?" They shrugged their shoulders.

"That there is a chance that those footprints," he pointed at the smaller ones. "Are Kimiko's and that the other ones are Chase Young's!"

Omi and Clay's mouths dropped open.

"He's right!" exclaimed Omi. "That means that Chase Young might have something to do with Kimiko's disappearance!"

"That would make sense," agreed Clay.

"I think it's time we paid Chase Young a visit," stated Rai.

"Well let's go and tell Master Fung first and see if he agrees!" said Omi

"Okay," they all agreed.

_Back At the Temple_

"Master Fung! We think we know who took Kimi-," shouted Omi as they ran up to their Master but stopped when they noticed other people. "Who are they?"

"Raimundo, Clay, Omi meet the new dragons. This is Quinn, Mitzi and Kian," said Master Fung.

The girl named Quinn had red, long straight her with a block fringe. She had on a robe just like Kimiko's.

"Hey I'm Quinn and I'm from England, oh and I'm also the Dragon of the Sun," she said smiling. Next up was the boy. He had blonde floppy hair with bright blue eyes. He had on the exact same as the boys.

"Hi I'm Kian and I'm from Ireland. I'm the Dragon of Technology," he said in a strong Irish accident.

"And I am Mitzi," said the final girl looking straight at Rai. She had black straight hair which was tied up in a high ponytail and had grey eyes. She was wearing the same as Quinn. "I am from the USA, Malibu and I am the Dragon of Electricity."

"Okay and this is Raimundo, Clay and Omi. Raimundo is the leader," said Master Fung. He then turned his attention back to the others. "Now did you find any news out about Kimiko?"

"Yes, we think Chase Young took her!" shouted Omi.

_**Chase Young's Place**_

Kimiko and Rage walked into the throne room to see Chase sitting on his throne and everyone was gathered at the bottom.

The walk there had been awkward. They hadn't said a word to each other and Rage seemed to be in deep thought.

"Ah, you've finally arrived," said Chase. "Now I can begin."

Chase got up and started walking down the steps.

"Now that everyone's settled I say we start," he began.

"Start on what?" asked Kimiko. Everyone turned and looked at her. Kimiko was beginning to wish she had never of asked.

"Well on world domination of course!" said Chase Young in a surprised voice. Kimiko rolled her eyes. Was he ever going to give up on that?

"Anyway, as I was saying, I think the first thing we will do," he said while turning to face Kimiko. "is pay our great friends, the Xiaolin Warriors a visit."

**Okay another chapter and I hope this was okay.**

**Anyway thank you to Zoerz and RaixKimxChase for reviewing! They meant a lot.**

**Anyway please review and will see you soon :D**


End file.
